User talk:Artimas Hunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the Feathertail's Death (Told by Feathertail) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GroceryBag (Talk) 16:39, February 17, 2010 Hi! I'm Forest (er, Forestpaw13). Can I call you Artimas? Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, you can ask me! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 17:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) You nominate them here. A couple of mine are nominated, but I don't think the wiki's into it yet. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 18:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can nominate your own. If you nominate a series, a full set ''must be finished, or it is disqualified. If you nominate a story, it has to be finished. And, thanks, I work hard on my stories! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 18:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome, glad to help anytime. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 18:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how are you? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 00:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Aww, thanks! I'll edit Air of Treason soon, after I finish this message. And I can't wait to read it- I saw it on your userpage. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 00:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Can't wait to read your new series! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 00:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice Hey, I loved Goldenflower's Pain. It's an amazing poem. You really liked MY poem?--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!]] 18:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE New Generation. Write more, please? [[User:Forestpaw13|'''Forest]][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 18:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it's not like I copyrighted the idea! xD--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!]] 18:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I right when I have the inspirtaion to. Which is why I hate it when we have english HW to "Write for 20 minutes". Sigh.--[[User:Leopardkit|'''Leopardkit]][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 18:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Contest Thank you so much! Didn't think I would win, I was just picking names for fun :) and because the story is really awsome! HiddenSun ' 23:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure! 'HiddenSun ''' 23:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) '''Name: Cinderkit/Cinderpaw/Cindermask Decsription: Fluffy pure gray she-cat with huge mischeivious amber eyes and a flowing tail. Personality: She is a very mischeivious cat, always acting without thinking and getting herself in trouble most of the time. She is a very agile cat, making her an exellent fighter and hunter. When mad she acts stubbornly and gets attention from others. Here she is! HiddenSun ' 23:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure, no problem! Tthanks for letting me have a character in your story! 'HiddenSun ' 23:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again! 'HiddenSun ' 23:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Me too!! Bye =D 'HiddenSun ''' 23:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC) My Prize! I don't wanna sound selfish, but you said to contact you with my prize. So what is it? I'm really exited to have my name in your story! ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 00:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Conetest Yipee! I love that name, Raincloud! :) Anyway, here we go... '''Name: Maplekit/Maplepaw/Mapleleaf Description: golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes Personality: Shy, quiet, prefers to talk than to fight, loves herbs MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 02:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I would. If, of course, you don't mind. MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 22:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. I honestly don't like my characters in other books, I just put names that I don't use. :) But thanks for calling me your best friend on the wiki. That made my day. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Aww, thanks! ;) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) The people that ignore the "unknowns" are so rude! I make myself "known" it's never like that. :) And you're likable too. :) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you saying that some of the rights people here aren't nice? And... *grins evilly* I'm glad he scares you. That's the point. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, they shouldn't ignore you. *harumphs* If I'm ever admin, I'd never ignore someone like that. But I'm not, so I'll just keep my mouth shut. And, okay! Hope it's yummy... :) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) cool!! I'm gonna start reading now! HiddenSun ' 23:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hello. Just wanted to say I really liked your stories, they are pretty original, and good writing style!!! Are you new??? Cos I haven't seen any of your stories before, and I was confused for a bit when I found one. So I read it, and it was good... and, anyway, that's it. See you later!! Zaffie 00:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) (I don't have a cool siggie) Hiya.2 Hello again!! I read Feathertail's Death. (I think that is the title.) It was good!!! That made me cry when I first read it in Moonrise. It was so sad, especially for poor Stormfur and Crowpaw. I really liked Midnight and Moonrise, but the rest of the New Prophecy books sucked, I think. By the way, do you live in America? I am not a stalker, but everyone seems to live in America on here. Thanks for replying!!!!!! Zaffie 00:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) (Siggie fail) Actually, most people seem to be somewhere in America, so they are on similar time thingiewhatsits. I feel left out. I don't live anywhere in America at all, and I have never been there. However, I have visited some places in Asia, and lots of places in Europe. I have also been to New Zealand. Three guesses where I live!!!! Zaffie 00:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh look, it's my siggie. Yay, pretty good guesses. I've never been to Russia, but I've heard it's pretty. I've been to Germany once, and England 5 times even though I'm only a tween too, so that rocks. You were close, and I loved your drumroll, but I live in... drumroll... Another drumroll... AUSTRALIA!! Whoo! Good guesses though. :) Zaffie 00:57, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Siggie! Hi, Zaffie! Awesomised I think this is the longest conversation I have had since I joined this thingie, well done!!! There are no crocodiles where I live. Most of what you hear about Australia is over rated. I have lived here my whole life, and I have never ever seen a snake in the wild, and only one crocodile in the wild, and never been bitten by a poisonous spider. The crocdile in the wild was at the botanic gardens somewhere in Qld, and it was very exciting, mainly because I was on a bridge way way way above the water. I am very scared of crocodiles, and more scared of spiders than any other animal, but to me, Australia feels like the safest place in the world. What is America like??????? Zaffie 01:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow, Siggie (sorry, I just love doing that.) Dragonrie 21:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) and yes we do ride kangaroos to school :P :P America sounds pretty cool, I think I would like to go there. Three quick questions. 1. Does it snow? 2. Have you ever seen a wolf in the wild? 3. Can you ask someone to help me make a siggie? Zaffie 21:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, COOL, that's so awesome!!!! What are blizzards like?? Is summer very hot?? Cheers for the siggie maker, I don't think I have it yet though. Zaffie 01:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, yeah, awesome!! Thankee for your message on Maplefern's page, I just saw it. Do you think you could check out my most recent message there, because I am too lazy too type it twice, tee hee hee. America sounds awesome, I want to go there, but I think I will have to wait a few years. Also, I have only ever seen snow three times in my whole life, and wolves are my favourite animals, so America sounds pretty good for me!!! Lots of us in Australia have swimming pools, I do!! I love coming home from school and just changing clothes and jumping into the pool, or, if it's a Friday, not even changing clothes!!! :) :) Thanks for asking Maplefern, and please please check my message because I want lots of characters. (By lots i mean 10 maximum, but never mind) Zaffie 01:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha ha, awesome!! Funny funny. Zaffie 01:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ohh I wasn't logged in at that time on accident, so thats why i said my sis..Whispering Rivers FOR TEH CHILDRENS! read Dusk, plz, if you haven't already. thanks, Ravenflight92 02:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) AMAZING!! Oh, My, GIDDY AUNT SUSIE!!!!!!!!! Check it out! I have...... SIGGIE!!!!!!!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie]][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Welcome to my Den']] 22:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) rating rate this or the combined mentalic power of R. Daneel Olivaw and R. Giskard Reventlov will ''make you rate it. Sorry, serious Asimov nerd here. Grizabella: The Glamor Cat 01:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Rise Of Evil Poll Hiya. There is a poll on the Rise of Evil: One talk page, which you can access by looking for it on my user page. I NEED you to vote in it before I can continue chapter 1. Please vote as soon as possible for the character from whose point of view the series should be told. Thankee. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Welcome to my Den']] 09:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiya, tis Zaff. Good to see you again, Arti. Have you checked up on Rise of Evil, and did you vote? If not, don't worry, poll closed now anyway, Autumn's charrie Dapplepaw won. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Welcome to my Den']] 00:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, there is another poll for which character you want to be the main one in Rise of Evil : Two. Again, the poll is on the talk page, you can find it on my user page. Thanks for voting!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Welcome to my Den']] 22:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the all original Wetty here, Just came to say, your story Faint Whispers ROCKS!!!! And thats a story expert here talking Whispering Rivers Help!!!! Look at my new blog. And spread the word, please. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Welcome to my Den']] 00:44, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Characters Hey, I was just wondering, when are the characters I posted going to appear. I'm so excited! SailAndSun 22:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Awards Artimas, can you vote for Rise of Evil one in the Fanfiction Awards and spread the word? Thank you. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Welcome to my Den']] 00:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Blog Hey, Artimas, check out my new blog. Called Rise of Evil Characters. Go look!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']] 05:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Artimas!! I just wanted to say that I was 5redaing Starclan calling an dthat I ..................love it!!! 'HiddenSun ' 17:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you're agood friend too!! :) There's no reason why Ii wouldn't tell you your stories are good because they are! (and yes!! Can't wait to see the end!) Oh and by teh way have you reda (read- typos!)my series? 'HiddenSun ' 17:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I came up with these ideas all separated. My first idea was the one on Shattered Destinies(which I'm not writing rigth now because it's on set 2) and then I had an idea of a rogue that turned into kittypet and then to loner, and teh rest of my ideas I had to put them together to form the story. I basically have most of teh stories written in poitn form already, I just have to add detail now and then. :) 'HiddenSun ' 17:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll go read it right away!! *goes there on anotehr tab* Oh and if you want you can vote on the nominated stories where I put Drak Sun, btu you don't have to. 'HiddenSun ' 17:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ok!! Oh and I loved it!! I commented on tha talk page. 'HiddenSun ' 18:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Question Q: How come Dovepaw was old enough to have her warrior name and a litter of four- or five-moon-old kits while Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, and Blossompaw are still apprentices? And btw, try writing your story in a word processor first, and then copying and pasting into the wiki, so that you have a spelling- and grammar-checker. It really helps. XD Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 00:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thx for editing my story, and if you liked Bluestar in starclan can you vote for it in the nominations? [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']][[User talk:Wetstream|4ever']] Re: Help Lol, I just used a starry background and used paint to put the words in. xD [[User:Shigura| Shistar ]]Mai Talk Page 20:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Your New Blog Hey, I wrote on the blog!! Go check it out!!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 21:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh Hai there! Hi! :D Thanks! And yeah I'll read your stories :DDDD --Havenfire 22:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) XD thanks! Oh I will. You guys are so nice, and your story sounds awesome. Havenfire 22:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) OMG You're amost finished with your series, they are so good, Im always off the edge of my seat just to see when you'll make another chapter! [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']][[User talk:Wetstream|4ever']] BOB ☻/ /▌ /\ This is bob, soon he will take over the world! COPY AND PASTE THIS EVERYWHERE! (Your stories only) [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']]4ever HOLY CRAP! you just ruined the hole fanfiction nominations page! [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']]4ever Woah nelly, don't go all emotional on me O_o [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']]4ever Hey Artimas! I know you didn't out any characters in my story, so would you lik to name teh rogue taht I'm abotu to introduce in chapter 1? (it's a tom-you can make the description) 'HiddenSun ' 17:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, if I tell you too much, I'll give away the story but he's a strange kind of cat-he's friendly to some but then he acts strange towards others. 'HiddenSun ' 17:32, March 19, 2010 (UTC) perfect!!thanks soo much!! I gotta go now..bye! 'HiddenSun ' 17:38, March 19, 2010 (UTC) OMG Bramblepath! (yesh Im calling you this!) You finished the first set! Proudness! [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny what? huh? ummm... what? Insultinc ummm....okay?Insultinc Thanks for helping Artimas!! You're a really great friend! Don't worry I'm fine-I won't let someone like that user upset me. :) 'HiddenSun ' 14:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! 'HiddenSun ' 15:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you. I'll deal with it, but I can't ban people. I'll alert GB right away... [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι''']] 20:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks a lot for being so nice :) :) :) :) Dragonrie 20:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) hehehehe you should try being with her in real not over the internet :P :P.... (its worst...) lol joking 2 she is awsome Dragonrie 20:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) weird random and mad AWSOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ( just a tad too many ee's i just had to you see?) if your just normal it's way to BORING your always like this :l not this O_O O_o :D :D :P :P see so much better... it is nice to have a friend on here cus welll..... its just nice :D :D Dragonrie 21:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) (yes we do ride kangaroos to school) :P :P mahahah that is sooo cool still you are a gooooood friend and really nice and that is better than being weird or normal :D :D Dragonrie 21:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) GAHHHHHHHH that is terrible!!! how would i live with myself? UNTHINKABLE is what it is unthinkable!! Dragonrie 21:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I know right? it would be soo bad *sob*!!!!! Dragonrie 21:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC)